Time Machine
by Shake Goodbye
Summary: Raven reveals her feelings towards Beastboy when she is suddenly killed. Maddened by his deepest desires, Beastboy believes he can create a Time Machine to save her. RR, no flames, Chap 2 up!
1. The Loss

Time Machine   
  
I don't own anything… Tear, tear. I don't own the song, I miss you (by Blink 182!), so don't sue! Don't flame, or don't read!!! First Teen Titans' fic!!!  
  
READ THE FOLLOWING CAREFULLY:  
  
THIS FIC WAS DELETED OFF THE SITE, SOMEONE WENT ON MY ACCOUNT AND TOOK THE FIC OFF. I LOST OVER 30 REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!! Gets really mad and curses at the damned person.  
  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
  
Where you can always find me  
  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends [wish this never ends]  
  
"Beastboy… I'll miss you…" Raven took a deep, shuddering breath, "Remember me… I… I… love… you…" And with that, Raven opened her eyes and let a small tear escape, and took her last breath.  
  
"Raven, I love you too, Ray! Raven!!! NO!!!" Beastboy exclaimed, "NO!!! RAVEN!!! COME BACK!!! No… no… she's really gone… come back… Raven…"  
  
"Friends, is she really…?" Starfire quivered meekly.  
  
"Come on Star… Let's give Beastboy some space," Robin said.  
  
After what seemed like days, Beastboy was able to walk away from that spot, traumatized for life. From time to time he would even hear Raven's voice, whispering in the wind, "Beastboy... Beastboy…" he would hear. He knew the others thought of him differently now, but he was so sure that Raven's presence meant something. He would have to get her back, no matter what… If only I could go back in time. Aha! That's it! I must create a time machine and save Raven! But how…? He pondered as he turned toward a picture of Raven holding the chicken that Cyborg and me had won for her…   
  
Don't waste your time on me  
  
You're already the voice inside my head  
  
[I miss you]  
  
Don't waste your time on me  
  
You're already the voice inside my head  
  
[I miss you]  
  
I thought back to that awful day:  
  
::.¸¸.·´¨»Flashback«´¨·.¸¸ .::  
  
"Titans, go!" A familiar sound echoed throughout the city as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy ran, or flew, to the scene.  
  
Hundreds of oil spills and toxic waste were scattered around the street.  
  
"Dude! What happened?" Beastboy asked. He felt the rush of foreboding silence stretch across the abandoned street.  
  
"Titans, see what caused this mess, move out!" Robin ordered. Raven and Starfire flew one way as Beastboy and Cyborg searched the other. Robin stayed in position, waiting for something to appear.  
  
"ROAR!!!" All the Titans turned to see what caused the anguished call.  
  
Squish  
  
They heard the sound, and sniffed the night air, the awful, unfamiliar scent, wafted up their nose.  
  
"Dude! Have you heard of cologne?" Beastboy managed to ask before pulling a doctor's mask out of no where [oo!! He's magical! lol] and put it on his face and started breathing heavily.  
  
"Hahaha!" the thing laughed, "you pitiful fools dare challenge me?! I am 'it'!!! Nobody messes with 'it'!!" It was the ugliest monster, the Titans had ever faced. Ranging about 7"8, he was a huge blob of nuclear waste and hazardous concoctions.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do challenge you!" Cyborg said and immediately raising his arm with the sonic cannon, and fired.  
  
All of a sudden it started to take in the sonic cannon and grow at an alarming rate.  
  
"It's getting bigger!" Cyborg unnecessarily pointed out.   
  
"Azereth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven hovered above the ground, eyes slightly closed, and seemed to be concentrating on the creature, and repeating those three words. Five cans of toxin flew towards "it." As the toxin collided with 'It', it stopped moving. Immobilized by fear, the titans stayed in position and watched 'It' just take in the toxin and grow larger.  
  
"It must have a weakness!" Starfire cried out in distress.  
  
"Let me try," Beastboy said. He morphed into a pterodactyl and soared across the crisp, night air. Conveniently, there was a water house near the old abandoned fire station. Dino Beastboy took the hose by his talons and sprayed water at 'It.'  
  
"AGGHH!" 'It' screamed in agony as it slid its way towards them.  
  
"That's it! Titans, let's give 'It' a bath…" Robin grinned maniacally as the Titans each took a hose, aimed, and fired. But, 'It' was ready this time, it began an oil spill which oozed out from its own body. The oil was toxic, it burned everything it touched.  
  
"Aaah! It is impossible. There is nowhere to escape, the oil has filled the whole street" Starfire said miserably.  
  
"No… I'll hold him off! Everyone else, climb onto the fire station's roof!" Raven bravely proclaimed, and she hastened to drift over to a tank of water. She used all of her strength and unleashed her powers and let the water flow out onto 'It.' Sadly, this did not work, because apparently water just went into the oil and made it larger. Ominously, 'It' inched toward Raven.  
  
"AHHH!!" Raven said as the creature sent all the oil on the street hurtling towards her.  
  
"Raven!!" The titans cried as they stumbled to safety on higher grounds. As she plummeted, Beastboy became infuriated beyond what he had ever felt before. How dare it hurt Raven! He became a hawk and flew out to distroy 'It.' He turned into an elephant the second he landed. He went over to the water tank and took in water through his trunk. He turned to face 'It' and let all the water out.  
  
The creature fled, but it was too late… Raven had fallen, and would never get up.  
  
::.¸¸.·´¨»Flashback End«´¨·.¸¸ .::  
  
"Raven, I'm so sorry, I would have helped, if I had known just a second earlier!" Beastboy said, for once in his life he was serious. Disturbing. Tormented. Sad.  
  
R/R I won't update 'til about 15 reviews! Woot! This first chappy is only about how it happens… Sorry! Runs away screaming, "WEEEEE!" 


	2. My Immortal

My Immortal

--

I actually have no idea how the movie 'Time Machine' goes. I've only seen it once a year ago and I forget.

--

I don't own the song. I don't own the characters. Don't sue me! Well actually some of it's mine.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE DON'T FLAME OR I And mostly you WON'T BE HAPPY T.T. Just kidding. lol. But really, don't flame. Nienna don't review anymore since you seem to not like it. .

--

Sorry it's really late, I had absolutely no ideas although I already wrote the last chapter! I'm not telling you how it ends! Sticks tongue out at you while being viciously poked by readers.

--

Oh and, Beastboy is a little …ok… maybe a lot OOC because well his love, teammate, and friend has just died.

Enjoy!!

Oh, and I sometimes include author's notes.

------

3 Weeks Later

She had only left one thing in her death wish. That was for nothing of hers to be touched. Nothing to be moved.

Knock, knock

"Come in," Beastboy said with enormous effort.

"I was just… we were just… will you not join us in the act of watching these…'Movies?'" Starfire asked sighing. It had seemed as if the accident happened just yesterday, but it was well over 3 weeks.

"How… can you be so… happy? Raven is gone…" Beastboy then turned over on his bed.

"Yes, but she has gone to a better place," Cyborg suddenly poked his head in the door.

"AHH!" Starfire exclaimed, "You, were just… There, now you are here! Are you sure you are Cyborg? Have you not been hiding magical powers!?" (lol, I suppose they all have magical powers like BB!)

Beastboy grinned just the slightest bit, and although it wasn't noticeable, it seemed he relaxed at the idea of it. They noticed… Robin decided to do something he'd probably regret later and turned towards Beastboy and dragged him to the couch in front of the big screen Teen Titans' TV. All whilst Cyborg searched through the many videos they kept.

"Hey guys, all that's good is 'Time Machine' and '

"Time Machine? Cyborg… That's not such a good idea! The girl the guy likes in the movie dies like Raven did and Beastboy might not like it at this point in time!!!" Robin finished nearly shouting at the end, and tried to sheepishly say, "I mean… Uhh… That's um…"

"It's ok, why don't we watch that, it might help me get over… these events…" Beastboy said, truthfully he was thinking if he could get any ideas about how to get Raven back.

The movie started out happy, the main character was on a date with his love and was going to propose. He had forgotten roses and he was waiting. Then a mugger came out and tried to take his love's purse. She struggled and in the end got shot.

This caused Starfire to burst into tears and Beastboy to think, 'it was so fast how can she be dead that easy?'

A little voice tugged in the back of his head thinking, 'But that's how Raven died…'

"I really think you'd be having a breakdown by now, man, look's like you're doing better!" Cyborg said with an attempted half-smile.

The movie continued and the man was mad, he attempted to create a sort of 'Time Machine', hence the name of the movie, to go back in time to prevent the tragic and unsuspected death. Halfway through the movie when the man finally discovered the way to create a Time Machine, Beastboy stood up.

"Are you not alright?" Starfire asked alert and somewhat sad again.

"No, I just… I… I'm leaving…" With that he sprinted from the room and packed his bags.

-

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

-

The lingering feeling that someone was watching him pack drifted away, leaving Beastboy feeling cold and numb. He gently placed a picture of Raven -smiling- [O.o] on the top of the rest of his luggage. It would be his inspiration, something to let him know that no matter what he went through, it would be for his Raven.

-

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

-

"BEASTBOY! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT…" Starfire screamed.

"No… This is something I have to do," Beastboy said, "I promise I'll be back within 5 months.

"Beastboy… You don't even know if there was a happy ending…" Robin said after him.

Beastboy rushing past his teammates, feeling cold air whipping his face… He became a pterodactyl and flew away with his suitcase on his pterodactyl back.

-

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

--

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity

-

He was haunted by Raven's face in his dreams. He had never felt so apart from the rest of the world. He seemed ghost-like and that was the way he felt.

-

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Nothing is crueler then the passing of time

The storm is over and everything's still not right

Maybe I won't make it til the next night

-

As these thoughts passed through his head, he suddenly realized he had no idea where he would go. And then he was struck by brilliance, he would go to Azereth! He would have to stop Gothem City to stay the night. He'd ask the local mad doctor where and if there was a possible way. First, he'd have to find out more about the deaths of Azerethan people.

-

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

-

"Wel-come!!" A creepy-looking guy screeched too high-pitched and happily. This reminded Beastboy forcefully of the Joker on drugs Sorry I had to mention that somewhere.

"Uh, dude can I have a room here?"

"Why ye-es!!" He said in the same tone that made him sound as if he just had a stroke. He pulled a hotel key card and labeled Room 202. He handed it to Beastboy who took it and backed away slowly.

"That dude has major issues, involving him knowing how to speak..." He had grown bitter and said unkind things about random people. He knew if Raven was there was here she'd make a comment about how he wasn't funny... He even missed those little things about her.

He took a do not disturb sign and hung it around the door. As if he needed people disturbing him, he was disturbed enough already. He flung his bags onto the bed -if you could call it that- and without eating, he plopped down on the mattress he had thrown on the ground. This place was falling apart...

"Broken-down roach motel..." He thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Gooood morning!" The same guy from last night said at the front door.

"Sure... For some," Beastboy said and with that he picked his bags up, dropped the card on the desk, and left.

----

So this time I will try to update faster... Say in a week or so? Review at least 10 please??? Oh yeah, next chappy will be longer!

Really, I'm gonna continue with the fic because I've come with a killer ending. Maybe literal or maybe not Grins Evilly.

Please don't bombard me with pleas to know what the ending is.

Much Love,

BrOkEn PiEcEs

I've walked through the rain,

There's just too much pain,

Everything's changed

Nothing's the same

But the rain falls on your face

And you don't wanna leave this place

Be strong and I will know

Whether I need to let go...

(Do NOT steal my siggy or I've have my sources get you lol)


End file.
